FF Brave Taohun 1
by Ms RH 09
Summary: Sehun bertemu dengan Tao secara tidak sengaja, ia hampir saja mengalami kecelkaan karena ulah Tao yang notabene adalah pembalap liar. tapi, seorang Huang Zi Tao sudah menaruh sebuah perasaan pada Sehun... BL, YAOI, School Life seperti biasa, romance. review yoo direview muakakakak :) RCL Ditunggu...


Title: **Brave**

Author: **Ms. Regal Hunter**

Genre: AU, G, Romance, School Life

**Cast:**

- **Oh Se Hoon**

- **Huang Zi Tao**

- **Other support cast**

Summary: _'I love you but it's no easy_

_To make you here with me_

_I wanna touch and hold you forever_

_But you're still in my dream_

_And I can't stand to wait_

_Your love is coming to my life_

_But I still have a time to break a silence...' Endah n Resha – When You Love Someone_

a/n: yaah, berhubung banyak yang nganggep gw cwo, dan akhirnya agak canggung mau review, gue ganti nama dah waakakak #dilempar tomat/ oke, ini terinspirasi dari, emm… banyak faktor sih, tapi kontroversi hati aku(?) #lupain. Yang penting silakan baca, kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan…

Enjoy read ^_^

Gaje, typos, dimaklumi U_U

oXo

**_-Prolog-_**

_Berjalanlah seorang lelaki jangkung menyusuri jalanan. Udara yang dingin menembus jas sekolahnya. Hembusan angin musim dingin masih terasa, ditambah dengan tenggelamnya sang mentari di ufuk barat. Sepasang headphone bertengger rapi di kedua telinganya, mengeluarkan audio penuh melody._

_Berulang kali ia melewati gang-gang kecil yang gelap, dia mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Tujuannya hanya kembali ke rumah._

_Sampailah ia di tempat penyeberangan. Ia menatap zebracross yang membentang dari ujung jalan. Dirasa cukup aman, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan suara yang mendekatinya, semakin dekat dan dekat._

_Ia menoleh di sisi kirinya, ia tercengang melihat sebuah sepeda motor melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sepeda motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia terbatu, detik waktu terasa mengambang._

_Apakah ini waktunya ia meninggalkan dunia?_

_Aku rasa tidak._

_Ia menutup matanya, sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Ban sepeda motor itu berhenti, perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pengemudi sepeda motor itu._

_Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah kedua mata yang unik dibalik kaca hitam helm. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain beberapa saat._

_"Kau.." desis pria berambut blonde itu. Sementara pria berjaket hitam yang mengenakan __**Hyperstrada Sport**__ itu lalu melesat mengetahui lampu hijau telah menyala._

_"E—eh?"_

_Oh Se Hoon, nama lelaki itu._

oXo

"Sehun.."

"…"

"Sehun.."

"…"

"Sehun!" bentak seorang lelaki yang tengah menggeram tidak sabar mengetahui sahabatnya sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Dialah Byun Baek Hyun.

"Eh? Iya?" akhirnya dia merespon, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Banyak pikiran?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mendekati Sehun yang sedang duduk tenang.

"Ah- tidak," Baekhyun memang tahu, jika Sehun sudah berkata seperti itu berarti ia tidak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun, walaupun ia tahu jika Sehun benar-benar mempunyai masaslah.

"Hmm.. jika kau ingin bercerita, aku dengan senang hati mendengarkannya…" katanya sambil tersenyu, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman juga.

Siapa lelaki itu?

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun saat ini, lelaki yang hampir saja menabraknya waktu lalu. "Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang berdiri.

"Toilet.." jawabnya singkat dan lalu beranjak. Selama perjalanan ia dalam keadaan setengah melamun, tidak mempedulikan siapapun yang menyapanya.

Sesampainya di toilet, ia mencuci muka, menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar depan wastafel. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Ia memandang koridor sekolah yang sepi tak berpenghuni.

"Tidak!" ia ingat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting hingga membuatnya melarikan diri dari sana. Dengan terburu-buru, ia berlari, tanpa melirik kanan kirinya, sampai akhirnya seseorang muncul dari koridor samping kanan.

_'Brukk!'_

Keduanya terjatuh, yah.. aku rasa Sehun lebih sakit. "Arhh.." erangnya memegangi lengannya. Sementara lelaki itu hanya memandanginya, "Kau tidak punya mata?!" katanya membuat Sehun membulatkan kedua mata.

"Err, maaf, aku terburu-buru, aku harus mempersiapkan materi untuk.."

"Itu urusanmu…" Sehun menatap kedua mata orang itu.

'Mata itu…' katanya dalam hati. Secepat itu juga lelaki itu berdiri sedikit merapikan pakaiannya, dan beranjak pergi.

"E—eh.. tunggu!" cegahnya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan lelaki misterius itu. "Lepaskan aku.." katanya dingin. Sehun tetap memeganginya, "Kau ini.." Sehun mulai sulit menyusun kata-kata untuk mengutarakannya.

"Lepas sekarang juga…" lelaki itu menghempaskan tangan kirinya keras hingga lengan bagian atas Sehun menjadi tegang.

Mereka saling menatap beberapa detik, tanpa bicara. Lelaki itu melirik sinis ke arah Sehun, "Sebaiknya kau menjauh…" ia meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam. Tepukan pelan mengagetkannya dari belakang, seorang lelaki jangkung tengah berada di sampingnya, ia melirik Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Dia Huang Zi Tao, dia memang dingin dan _flat_ tapi, dia bukan tipe lelaki brengsek.." Sehun menangkap 3 buah kata dari lelaki di sampingnya tersebut. Lelaki itu kemudian menyusul Zitao, "Oh iya, aku Chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu anak manis…"

"Huang Zi Tao?" ulangnya dengan tekanan tanda tanya. Ada suatu perasaan yang mendorong Sehun untuk mengetahui sosok lelaki misterius yang bernama Tao itu.

|Skip Time|

Sepulang sekolah, ia menunggu di koridor tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Tao. Sudah hampir 10 menit berlalu. Sehun menunggunya dengan sabar, Sehun melihat sosok lelaki itu mulai mendekatinya. "Kau lagi?" tanya Tao geram. Tao melemparkan pandangannya kea rah lain, karena merasa, ini tidak ada gunanya..

"Ikut aku…" Sehun kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Tao menuju lantai atas sekolah itu. Di sana memang hanya mereka berdua, maksudku, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Angin berhembus agak kencang dalam keheningan mereka. "Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Tao memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku, ia membiarkan 2 kancing kemejanya terbuka bebas.

"Kau sengaja ingin menabrakku?" Tanya Sehun to the point. Tao mencoba mengingat kejadian waktu lalu.

"Kau ini pria bodoh yang dengan tampang sok innocent berjalan menyebrangi zebracross tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri?" Zitao bertanya dengan mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"A—apa? Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu, jelas-jelas kau ini seorang lelaki yang seenaknya sendiri menyetir …" Zitao melepas tawanya kecil. "Kau saja yang terlalu takut.."

"Kau hampir membuatku mati HUANG ZI TAO…" katanya dengan ekspresi lucu. Zitao menyatukan kedua alisnya, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Itu tidak penting…"

"Tidak penting? Baiklah aku pergi…"

"Eh—hey!"

"Apa lagi?" Zitao sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja dari pandangannya. "Lihat…" Sehun menarik lengan Zitao dan menyibakkannya, "Luka ini, ini seperti… ah, kau ini pembalap amatir?!" tebak Sehun dengan tampang bodohnya.

Zitao memukul kepala Sehun, "Jaga mulutmu! Akh, ini bukan urusanmu!" Zitao kali ini benar-benar pergi. 'Berfikir apa dia ini hhh..' Zitao memijat kedua pelipisnya dalam perjalanan pulang.

oXo

_'I love you but it's no easy_

_To make you here with me_

_I wanna touch and hold you forever_

_But you're still in my dream_

_And I can't stand to wait_

_Your love is coming to my life_

_But I still have a time to break a silence...' _Zitao dengan sabar menulis lirik lagu itu dalam halaman bukunya paling belakang. Sesekali ia memandang sosok yang berada jauh darinya, tepatnya seorang laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

_'I used to hide and watch you from a distance_

_And I knew you realized_

_I was looking for a time to get closer_

_At least to say hello….' _Zitao tersenyum saat menulis lirik terakhir. Zitao mempunyai rahasia kecil, ia selalu memperhatikan seorang lelaki yang sukses merubah cara pandangnya. Rambut blonde, kulit seputih susu, tubuh menjulang tinggi, itulah sosok yang sedang menjadi titik fokus seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Oh Se Hoon, siapa lagi?

Dibalik sifat dinginnya kepada Sehun, ternyata dia menyimpan sebuah perasaan padanya. Masalahnya, apakah Sehun juga mempunyai rasa yang sama, setelah ia bertemu dengan Sehun kemarin?

Sebuah kesan pertama yang buruk untuk memulai hubungan 'kecil' mereka. "Errh…" desis Zitao sambil meremat bukunya, ia merobek kertas itu dan menjadikannya sebuah bola kecil siap buang.

"Bodoh!" Zitao melempar kertas itu jauh-jauh. Ia lalu melihat sebuah luka yang terukir di lengannya, luka yang ia dapatkan karena kalah taruhan.

Hanya 1 kebiasaan sangat buruk yang hingga kini masih ia lakukan. Ia adalah pembalap liar. Hmm, itu tidak buruk, maksudku, bukan berarti ia menjadi lelaki brengsek pada umumnya, ia hanya melampiaskan emosinya, apa itu buruk? Ya, aku rasa.

Ketika Zitao masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, seseorang mengampirinya dan memberinya kertas yang tadi ia buang. "Bagus…" puji suara yang sangat ia kenal. Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum padanya, "Eh?" dengan cepat ia merebut kertas itu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Zitao sinis. Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Aku hanya lewat…" jawabnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi…sampai jumpa.." setidaknya ia memberi salam perpisahan. "Eh, tunggu Tao.." cegah Sehun. Zitao menoleh perlahan, "Hmm?"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya, "Maaf untuk yang kemarin…" Zitao tertegun mendengarnya. Ia hanya menarik sebuah senyum kecil. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku hampir menabrakmu…" Zitao membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Ah iya, aku Oh Se Hoon…" Zitao sudah mengerti nama Sehun sebelumnya, ia terus mengulas senyum, "Oh Se Hoon? Nama yang bagus…" katanya sambil menjabat tangan Sehun. Sentuhan pertama yang tidak penuh paksaan, kini Zitao dapat merasakan kelembutan dari telapak tangan Sehun.

"Err.. jadi…" Sehun memecah keheningan. Sementara Zitao hanya mengelus tengkuknya sambil melirik resah ke kanan kiri.

"Se..sebaiknya aku pergi, aku ada ulangan, sampai jumpa…" Zitao memutuskan untuk pergi. "Ah, aku juga harus kembali ke kelas…" keduanya berjalan berlawanan arah, dan lucunya, Sehun dan Zitao sama-sama berbohong dengan alasan bodoh mereka.

|Skip Times|

"Hhh…" sebuah helaan nafas berat Sehun hembuskan saat berada disebuah halte bus tak jauh dari sekolah. Kurang lebih 30 menit ia menunggu bus, tapi tak ada satupun yang melintas. Adapun uang melintas, itu pasti penuh.

Sejalan dengan itu, sebuah suara sepeda motor tiba-tiba muncul dan mulai mendekatinya. Sehun melempar pandangannya, ia sudah bisa menebak sosok dibalik helm hitam itu.

"Ehmm, butuh tumpangan?" Sehun terkekeh lalu mendekati Zitao, berada di sampingnya. "Tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu…" tolak Sehun lembut.

"Tidak sama sekali…" katanya menyakinkan Sehun.

"Kau yakin?" Zitao menganggukkan kepala. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mulai menaiki sepeda motor Zitao. "Kajja!" ucap Sehun bersemangat membuat Zitao tertawa kecil.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada yang membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Semua tenang, menikmati suasana kota Seoul yang menjelang petang. Kedua tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Zitao perlahan. Zitao agak terkejut dengan dekapan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, tapi, dia masih bisa fokus dengan jalanan. Tangan kanan Tao memegang tangan yang mengunci pinggangnya, sambil terus merematnya.

Sampailah mereka disebuah apartemen sederhana sudut kota. Sehun mulai merapikan dirinya, "Terima kasih ne.." ucapnya.

"Tidak maslaah, ehm.. Sehun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan…" Sehun menahan langkahnya untuk sejenak, "Apa?"

"Kau ada waktu minggu sore?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hng… aku rasa tidak. Ada apa?" Tao meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm, ya.. aku rasa kita bisa meluangkan waktu.."

"Maksudmu?" Zitao mulai kehilangan kata-jata, jujur, dia paling payah di mata pelajaran Sastra.

"Ehm, err… begini saja. Kau, aku dan makan malam, oke? Baiklah, aku harus pergi…" Zitao memakai helm hitamnya dan melesat pergi.

"Something like dinner? Hahaha.." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. Tapi disatu sisi, ia sangat menyukainya.

oXo

Sehun memandangi dirinya dari pantulan cermin besar di ruang ganti. Ia tersenyum sambil memandangi dirinya yang sudah terbalut dengan topi biru merah, jaket hitam, dengan kaos senada. Baru saja ia membeli jaket hitam itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" ucap Zitao dari balik pintu. Sehun segera melepas jaket itu dan menyahut, "I've done!"

Setelah sekian lama sedikit berbelanja, mereka segera menuju kedai makanan yang berada di Mall tersebut. Sehun terus memandangi kepala Zitao yang mengenakan topi hitam. Terkesan kurang rapi, hanya butuh sentuhan sedikit saja.

'Pluk…' Sehun melepas topi itu tanpa permisi, rambut adalah salah satu bagian sensitif Zitao, tentu saja ia lalu menoleh pada Sehun. "Permisi, apa kau menyentuh rambutku?" Sehun tak menjawab, ia sibuk membenahi topi hitam itu.

"You wanna die?!" kata Zitao siap untuk memberinya pukulan penuh cinta, oke lupakan. Sehun tertawa kecil, "Calm down…" Sehun mengulas lembut rambut Zitao, menyibak poni yang menutupi wajahnya, dan memakaikan topinya kembali.

"Lebih baik.." komentarnya tanpa melepas kedua tangannya dari kepala Zitao. Zitao dan Sehun kembali saling menatap. Keduanya saling menarik senyum, pandangan Zitao mencoba menembus bola mata coklat Sehun, kedua tangan Sehun melemas dan jatuh dikedua bahu Zitao.

Bagi Zitao, itu sebuah pertanda, ia dengan perlahan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun, mencondongkan kepalanya dengan memutar beberapa derajat sambil terus mendekati wajah Sehun.

Semakin dekat.

Sepertinya Sehun tidak melawan.

Come closer.

Than…..

=TBC-

Hehe #nyengir, mian, saia lagi capek T_T

Tapi tenang, kalo banyak yang review, saia akan lanjutin, kalo ga? Kalo ga, saia akan pikir 2 dulu, haha

Mian kalo gaje, yaa namanya baru belajar, iya pan? Hehe

Ga usah canggung buat review :D

Gomawo sudah baca ^^

Nih link yang buat liat gifnya TaoHun yang ada keterkaitannya sama epilog tadi :P

. /1036e9d70ef2b59e49990766a8c69f14/tumblr_mtiwptGF8 b1qe7lq8o1_  
. /541222bd1a3f0eff1d68d106e01934a1/tumblr_mtiwptGF8 b1qe7lq8o2_  
ht... . /2568573efc58fb559cc122ca1457fbe0/tumblr_mtiwptGF8 b1qe7lq8o3_  
. /8875c792a5d851e53982cc8ee0117875/tumblr_mtiwptGF8 b1qe7lq8o4_  
. /2c50a0cbbaaf6a9a08a39100278d5291/tumblr_mtiwptGF8 b1qe7lq8o5_  
. /faf3e79cdfea813e07d3f33652adf9dd/tumblr_mtiwptGF8 b1qe7lq8o6_

Cr. /TaoHunOTP


End file.
